Simon (TV Series)
This unnamed Savior is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. Based on his appearance, he is a high ranking member of The Saviors and holds a highly close position to Negan. Pre-Apocalypse Virginia Nothing is known about this Savior's life before or as the outbreak began. He may have lived somewhere in or near the state of Virginia. Post-Apocalypse Washington D.C At some point after the onset of the outbreak, this unnamed man somehow came into contact with Negan and subseqently he joined his group dubbed "The Saviors". (Based upon his high ranking position) he possibly may have been one of his earliest followers and in the process became one of his personal lieutenants alongside Paula, Bud and eventually Dwight. He aided his leader into terrorising other survivors and communities which they encountered into subjugating to Negan's will; during these periods he committed several brutal atrocities in order to do so (including murdering innocent people as well as displaying gruesome acts to implement superiority and fear to other survivors.) At some point after discovering the Hilltop Colony they demanding half of their supplies in exchange for leaving the farming community unscathed except for the death of a 16-year old boy Rory whom they killed in order to demonstrate their methods. Season 6 "Last Day on Earth" This Savior is first encountered when he and other Saviors hunt down a man in the woods. He drags the man from the woods to a road, where he waits for Rick's group to arrive. Later at a roadblock made up by him and several saviors, he stands over the captured man and taunts Rick Grimes and his crew in their RV. He states that they do not negotiate and that his deal is the only one, telling Rick to hand over his belongings. He then tells them to treat each other as if it was their last day on earth. Later, he appears in a clearing with dozens of other Saviors and has Rick's group line up on their knees, telling them that now they have to listen, and the time for talking is over. He orders Dwight to go get the Alexandrians in the car. After getting Rick's gang up on a line, he knocks on the RV saying "Let's meet the man", followed up by an entrance by Negan himself. The Savior points out Rick as the leader when asked who the leader is. As Negan continues his monologue with Rick's group the Savior watches along with Dwight and his other fellow Saviors. He is present when Negan beats one of Rick's group with Lucille to the death. Season 7 This Savior will appear in this season. Killed Victims This list shows the victims this Savior has killed: *Library Survivor (Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people (Caused and Direct) Relationship Negan It is unknown whether this Lead Savior and Negan have known each other before or after the outbreak but they presumably have a strong relationship as it appears he is probably Negan's Right hand man having somehow a close position to Negan. He was most likely the leader in charge of orchestrating every road blockades of the Saviors, preventing Rick Grimes and his group from reaching the Hilltop. When Rick and his group have finally been captured, he spoke on behalf of Negan, by demanding them to surrender their weapons and to kneel down before telling them to meet the man himself; Negan. Dwight This Savior and Dwight have possibly known one another and share a neutral relationship as they are both high ranking members of the group. However, Dwight’s brief escape from the Saviors might have affected their relationship somehow, although nothing has been seen so far. Even though both him and Dwight are Negan’s top men, he was seen as the secondary leader of the Saviors, ordering Dwight to take out the rest of the captured members of Rick’s group, which shows he somehow has a greater authority than Dwight. Rick Grimes Upon meeting for the first time, Rick Grimes and his group are en route on an RV to the Hilltop only to be stopped by this Lead Savior and a couple of men. He demands Rick to give up their supplies but Rick hits him back and tells him otherwise. Rick later tells him they're leaving and surprisingly he lets them all go. But before Rick enters the RV, he asks the Lead Savior if he wants to make today as the ‘Last Day on Earth’ for him. He hits back and tells Rick what if today was his last day for him or for the people he loves. He reminds Rick to be extra nice to his people and Rick tells him to do the same. When Rick’s group encounters a giant walls of logs blocking the road, flames begin to erupt and the same Savior earlier on tells Rick that it may be the last day on earth for one of Rick’s group. Startled, Rick orders his group to return to the RV and they drive hastily away. When Rick and his group have been ambushed and captured by a huge group of more than 100 Saviors, the same Lead Savior appears to them, demanding their weapons and ordering to kneel down. Frightened, Rick tells him they can talk about this but he has had enough, telling him it’s time to listen to the man himself; Negan. Appearances TV Series Season 6 *"Last Day on Earth" Trivia *This character is credited as Lead Savior in "Last Day on Earth". Category:The Saviors Category:Antagonists Category:Season 6 Characters